<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Heart by Polarnacht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074075">Burning Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht'>Polarnacht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quick &amp; Dirty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Eros AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Curse, corrupted bond, parabatai love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jace and Alec finally commit eros, the fire that has always been there burns bright, consuming everything else in the process. Until only the two of them are left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quick &amp; Dirty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiindy/gifts">Wiindy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Windy: Thank you for encouraging me 💙<br/>And thank you for the amazing art 😍💙</p><p>Written for the following emojis: burning dumpster, cat, Alec</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Burning Heart</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Alec watches his breath turn into ice. It’s cold, a merciless wind blows from the side, making him shudder. He reaches out to warm his fingers over the burning dumpster that stands outside the Institute. He watches the flames and knows that the same flames are dancing in his eyes and burning in his veins.</p><p>In the faint distance he hears the shrieks of demons and human cries for mercy, but he cannot bring himself to care. He is done caring. His hands move through the flames, parting them. There is no pain, fire cannot burn him any longer. Only Jace can, but he never will. There is no Jace any longer anyway. No Alec. There is just them. One soul, one heart, one being.</p><p>He smiles when he hears heavy boots pounding on the asphalt behind him. He doesn’t need to turn to know that it’s Jace. His Parabatai rune burns brighter the closer Jace gets, until it burns brighter than the fire, consuming him once more as it did the day they finally crossed the line. Finally committed eros.</p><p>Jace’s hand reaches out to pull Alec down and their lips crash together in a bruising kiss.</p><p>“Got everything?” Ales asks.</p><p>Jace just throws him a backpack. One backpack is enough to contain the things they will need from now one. The only thing they truly need is the other.</p><p>“Look who I found.” Alec looks up and sees flames dancing in Jace’s fully black eyes. They are not blue or golden anymore, just pitch black. When he grins his eyes light up with fire and Alec cannot help but think that he looks more beautiful than ever.</p><p>“Church!” Alec says fondly, reaching out for the cat Jace is holding. For the first time the cat doesn’t hiss at Alec’s touch, for it's not Alec that pets it. It’s them.</p><p>“Ready?” Jace asks while he interlaces their hands, though he knows the answer. Of course they are. Both reach with their free hand for their stele to draw a fire rune in the air, watching contentedly how their old home that has never truly been one catches fire and starts to burn.</p><p>“We should have done this earlier,” Alec says with a satisfied smile on his lips.</p><p>“What?” Jace pulls Alec closer until they melt even more together.</p><p>“Burn it all down,” Alec replies, kicking the burning dumpster to the side before they turn to never look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are loved 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>